The present invention relates to a damage control craft. More particularly, the invention relates to a damage control craft for plugging a hole in the bottom of the hull of a sea vessel below the water line, the sea vessel having a hull damaged due to a hole in the bottom of the hull below the water line.
Seagoing vessels often have their hulls punctured below the water line due to accident, and are not only in danger of sinking, but, when carrying oil, and the like, are apt to pollute a large area around them. If the hole in the hull cannot be filled from inside the vessel, the vessel may be saved from sinking and oil and the like may be prevented from leaking by filling the hole from outside the vessel.
Objects of the invention are to provide a damage control craft of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to fill or plug a hole in the hull of a seagoing vessel, beneath the water line, and thereby prevent the foundering of the vessel and the leakage of oil, or the like, from the vessel into the waters around it.